CORRECT INDUCTION
' '''By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 5, 2015 After my presentation of the dipolic photons at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamrntal physics" Olympia 1993) today it is well known that Maxwell's errors in electromagnetism lead to complications. In this photo I speak with the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri about the iexperiment of French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell's fields. The law of physics describing the process of the '''correct electromagnetic induction' is known as Faraday's law of induction and the most widespread version of this law states that the induced electromotive force (EMF) in any closed circuit is equal to the rate of change of the magnetic flux enclosed by the circuit. Or mathematically, EMF = W/q = dΦ/dt where Φ is the magnetic flux Φ = BS . In this correct explanation of the induction we clear that B is not the invalid concept of the Faraday field. ( See my "Review of the Faraday Field" ). Instead it is the magnetic intencsity with the vector B = Fm/qu used for the simple calculation of the magnetic force of the Ampere law (1820) acting at a disatnce, under the fundamental action at a distance confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. Faraday's law of induction makes use of the magnetic flux Φ through a hypothetical surface S whose boundary is a wire loop. Since the wire loop may be moving, we write S(t'') for the surface. The magnetic flux is defined by a surface integral by using ''dA''' which is an element of surface area of the moving surface S(t), '''B is the magnetic vector and B'''·''dA' is a vector dot product (the infinitesimal amount of magnetic flux). When the flux changes—because B''' changes, or because the wire loop is moved or deformed, or both—Faraday's law of induction says that the wire loop acquires an EMF, , defined as the magnetic energy available from a unit charge that has travelled once around the wire loop. According to the experiments in a solinoid we observe a stored magnetic energy analogous to a stored electric energy in a capacitor. In other words the induction law is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law. (INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD). '''Wrong Maxwell–Faraday induction The Maxwell–Faraday induction is assumed to be a generalisation of Faraday's law that states that a time-varying magnetic field is always accompanied by a spatially-varying, non-conservative electric field, and vice versa. However under the experiment of Neumann (1845) of the so called motional EMF the Faraday induction is always consistent with the real magnetic force acting at a distance of the well-established law of Ampere. It is indeed unfortunate that today many physicists influenced by Einstein's massless quanta of fields believe incorrectly that the Maxwell first equation is a fundamental equation of electromagnetism.In fact Maxwell's fields violate Newton's third law of instantaneius action and reaction. (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS). Although the discovery of the quanta of energy E = hν by Planck (1900) showed that Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory (1865) cannot explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics , today many physicists believe that Maxwell’s equations are the correct mathematical formulations of laws for describing the self propagating fields as properties of space responsible for our “seeing” the stars. Whereas, the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) could be a troublesome idea under the assumed triumph of Maxwell’s equations. According to the well-established laws of electromagnetism the electric and magnetic force acting at a distance on one charge was considered as being caused by the presence at some distance away of another charge. Whereas, in the wrong concept of field introduced by Faraday in 1832 one charge is thought of as producing a “field” everywhere in space which should account for the force on the other charge. In fact, for the simple solutions of difficult problems the electric field E = Fe/q of the well-established law of Coulomb is a vector quantity which gives, at every point in space, the electric force Fe that would act at a distance on a unit positive charge that is placed at that point. Faraday in his induction law using his wrong concept of field introduced the so-called electromotive force EMF = W/q given by EMF = W/q = dΦ/dt In his paper “Experimental Researches in Electricity”(1832) Faraday summarizes that a circumferential magnetism is exhibited by an electric current. In other cases since the changing magnetic vector B increases at a rate dB/dt, Faraday found also that W/q = (dB/dt)S . Particularly Faraday for explaining the induction law imagined that the space surrounding the magnet and the coil was in a state of tension like stretched rubber bands and he called these bands “lines of force”. Note that later the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance introduced by Newton in his well-established laws. On this basis in 1845 Newmann discovered experimentally that the so-called motional EMF occurs when in a xy system a conductor of length l is parallel to y and moves with a velocity u = dx/dt. In this simple case the magnetic force Fm = quB is parallel to l. Here the vector B which is perpendicular to the xy plane is not the field of Faraday but the vector B = Fm/qu used for the simple calculations of the magnetic force Fm acting at a distance. Therefore EMF = W/q = Fml/q = (Fm/q)l = (quB/q)l = Bul This equation also can be written as EMF = W/q = Bul = Bldx/dt = BdS/dt = dΦ /dt Since Faraday found also that (BdS)/dt = (dB/dt)S We may write (Fm /q)l = (dB/dt)S Or in differential form one can write (Fm/q)dl = (dB/dt) dS That is, the Faraday induction, based on the wrong concept of field, in fact, is due to the magnetic force per unit charge ( Fm/q) of the Ampere law acting at a distance, no matter what is moving in accordance with the principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws. In the same way the experiments of the capacitor-inductance systems showed that the electric energy ( We) per volume of the Coulomb law between the plates of a charged capacitor is given by We /vol = εοΕ2/2 Also the magnetic energy Wm per volume of the induction law associated with the existence of current in the inductance is given by Wm/vol = B2/2μo Then under the conservation law of energy one finds that E/B = c as εοE2/2 = B2/2μo or E2/B2 = 1/εομο = c2 and E/B = c Note that 1/εομο = K/k = c2 found by Weber in 1856. Here K is the constant of the Coulomb force and k is the constant of the magnetic force of the Ampere law. However, though Neumann in 1845 showed experimentally that the Faraday induction is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law, later (1865) Maxwell in order to explain the electromagnetic properties of light (discovered by Faraday in 1845) abandoned the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving forces acting at a distance. Instead he accepted the wrong concept of field and introduced two wrong postulations. In the first postulation Maxwell hypothesized incorrectly that the magnetic force per unit charge (Fm/q) is an electric field (E). Thus the correct differential equation of the Faraday induction (Fm/q)dl = (dB/dt) dS took the form of the first invalid differential equation of Maxwell given by Edl = (dB/dt) dS This invalid equation under the wrong postulation that a changing magnetic field gives rise to an electric field is the biggest error in the history of electromagnetism, because it led to Einstein’s contradicting relativity theories. The second postulation of Maxwell was his hypothesis that a changing electric field between the plates of a capacitor produces a hypothetical electric current (called displacement current) able to give a magnetic force. However the experiment of French and Tessman in 1963 showed that changing electric fields between the plates of a capacitor cannot give magnetic forces. On the other hand in case in which the displacement current (Id) is correct one can prove that such a current violates the Ampere law. It is well known that Ampere formulated his law by using a current ( I ) of high symmetry (very long wire), while the hypothetical displacement current Id is of short length (between the plates of a capacitor). Using the vector B the Ampere law at a distace r from a current I of high symmetry is given by B = 2kI/r = μοI/2πr Whereas Maxwell using a hypothetical current violated the Ampere law, because he used the Id of short length as B2πr = μοId and making the wrong hypothesis that Id between the plates of a capacitor is equal to εο(dE/dt)S he formulated his second invalid differential equation given by Bdl = μο εο(dE/dt)dS Then comparing these two differential equations he found that EdE/BdB = (E2/2) / (B2/2) = 1/εομο = c2 or E2/B2 = 1/εομο = c2 and E/B = c In other words Maxwell under his two wrong postulations formulated the two invalid equations which give the correct E/B = c of the experiments, because he tried to find hypothetical symmetries like the postulation of the hypothetical displacement current. So he violated the well-established laws of electromagnetism and developed his wrong electromagnetic theory involving wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether. Ironically later (1905) Einstein for developing his invalid relativity abandoned the well-established laws of electromagnetism and accepted Maxwell’s fallacious idea of electric field when a magnet moves with respect to a conductor. So he violated the principle of relativity because the relative motion of a conductor and a magnet produces always magnetic force no matter what is moving, in accordance with Galileo’s principle of relativity. Meanwhile, in 1881 J.J Thomson recognized that the electromagnetic energy is equivalent to a mass called “electromagnetic mass”. Such a mass which led me to discover the photon mass was used by Kaufmann who explained his experiment (1902) according to which the absorbed energy by an electron increases not only the electron energy but also the electron mass in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Moreover the two American physicists Michelson and Morley in 1887 rejected experimentally the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s particles of light (1704) having mass. Historically, in 1785 Coulomb formulated the well-established law of force acting at a distance. He also tried to formulate the law for the magnetic force but without success, because prior to 1820 electric and magnetic forces were regarded as two separate interactions . That year, Oersted demonstrated that an electric current generates a magnetic force which led to the discovery of the Ampere law (1820) of the magnetic force acting at a distance. Later Weber (1856) found experimentally that the constants K and k of electric and magnetic forces respectively are given by the simple relation K/k = c2 where c is the speed of light . For simplicity, when an electric dipole with opposite charges (+q and -q) moves at a velocity u, with respect to the source , and the dipole axis r is perpendicular to the velocity, the two basic laws of Coulomb and Ampere give Fe and Fm acting at a distance as: Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 . So Fe/Fm = c2/u2 . This simple result of unified forces of laws acting at a distance led me to develop the model of dipolic particles or dipolic photons. (See my “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”(1993). For u = c the moving dipole is just a spinning dipole photon and gives time varying Ey/Bz = c under the applications of the Coulomb and the Ampere law. Here the Ey and Bz represent the vectors of electric and magnetic intensities used for the simple calculations of the electric and the magnetic force respectively acting at a distance. However under the correct E/B = c deduced from the invalid Maxwell's differential equations , today many physicists believe that Maxwell’s equations are the triumph of electromagnetism and that he was the first who unified the electric and magnetic fields. In “ James Clerk Maxwell-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “His discoveries helped usher in the era of modern physics, laying the foundation for such fields as special relativity and quantum mechanics. Many physicists regard Maxwell as the 19th-century scientist having the greatest influence on 20th-century physics. His contributions to the science are considered by many to be of the same magnitude as those of Isaac Newton and Albert Einstein.In the millennium poll—a survey of the 100 most prominent physicists—Maxwell was voted the third greatest physicist of all time, behind only Newton and Einstein. On the centenary of Maxwell's birthday, Einstein described Maxwell's work as the "most profound and the most fruitful that physics has experienced since the time of Newton". In fact, Maxwell used Faraday’s wrong concepts of fields and Weber’s correct experiments on electromagnetism. Maxwell in his paper “A Dynamical Theory of the Electromagnetic Field” goes on to discuss some of his results in the following paragraphs: “The conception of the propagation of transverse magnetic disturbances to the exclusion of normal ones is distinctly set forth by Professor Faraday in his Thoughts on Ray Vibrations... and that the velocity of propagation is the velocity υ found from experiments such as those of Weber...” Unfortunately, Faraday tried to explain his induction law by using the wrong concept of field. Therefore, scientists at the time widely rejected his wrong theoretical ideas, because Neumann showed experimentally that the induction law is consistent with the magnetic force of theAmpere law acting at a distance. Nevertheless Maxwell in 1865 developed his electromagnetic theory with wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether. In Maxwell’s papers, the time-varying aspect of the Faraday induction is expressed as a differential equation which Oliver Heaviside referred to as Faraday’s law even though it is different from the original version of Faraday’s law, and does not describe motional EMF. To conclude we emphasize that both the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of light led to my discovery of dipole nature of photon having mass and applications of the natural laws on such dipole photons led to my discovery of unified forces while the wrong concept of field of the Faraday induction used by Maxwell did much to retard the progress of physics because it led to the contradicting relativity theories. Historically, Descartes in his Optics (1637) proposed that light is associated with a medium called “ether” used also later by Maxwell (1865) in his electromagnetic theory of wrong fields moving through the Cartesian ether. Although the concept of ether had a considerable influence on the ideas of physicists at that time, Newton in his'' Opticks'' (1704) concluded that the Cartesian theory of light could not account for'' polarization''. This would be easy enough to understand if light is a stream of rectangular particles moving in vacuum but rather more difficult if light is a wave disturbance in a medium. In spite of Newton’s criticism, other scientists such as Hooke and Huygens continued to think of light in terms of impulses in a medium. This was not yet the “wave theory” in the modern sense, because the periodic nature of the pulses had not yet been recognized; ironically it was Newton who suggested that light might have to be somehow assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors. Unfortunately Young (1803) who confirmed the wave nature of light abandoned Newton’s corpuscular theory in favor of the Huygens theory which led to Maxwell’s wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether (1865). In Maxwell's papers, the time-varying aspect of the Faraday induction is expressed as a differential equation which Oliver Heaviside referred to as Faraday's law even though it is different from the original version of Faraday's law, and does not describe motional EMF which is the result of a magnetic force acting at a distance. Note also that the concept of ether was rejected by the experiment of Michelson and Morley (1887) in favor of Newton’s rectangular particles, which provide gravitational properties confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Nevertheless later (1905 and 1916) Einstein under his fallacious massless quanta of the Maxwell wrong fields developed his invalid theories of relativity. It is of interest to note that the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of light led to my discovery of unified forces, while the invalid equations of Maxwell lead to complications. Category:Fundamental physics concepts